Gatekeeper Guardians: Book Five: Battle of the Guardians
by guardiankeeper537
Summary: What if the benders from the Avatar world became evil? It's up to the Gatekeeper Guardians to defeat them along with Phobos. This is the final book of the series and final battle...for now. Some characters are real people who i know. Please read the previous books to understand the story more.
1. Evil Strikes Again

**Prologue**

There were three recent teams: Kylie's team with Jacob, Austin, Dennis, and Kyle; Jen's first team with Nick, Will, Packard, and Sam; and the current team of Jen's second team with Alan, Peter, Rishuv, and KK. Each person was given specific powers such as quintessence, air, fire, water, and earth. These special heroes and heroines are called the Gatekeeper Guardians. Jen has mastered all the elements and became a Guardiankeeper. The Gatekeeper Guardians' mission is to seal Phobos, the King of the Old Ones, into a gate. Phobos plans on stopping the cycle of teams and steal the Heart of Kandrakar. Will Phobos get his way, or will the Gatekeeper Guardians stop him?

Age Ranges:

Kylie's team: 22-years-old

Jen's first team (including Jen): 19-21 years old

Jen's second team (excluding Jen): 21-years-old

 **Part 1 – Chapter 1: Evil Strikes Again**

 _Previously on Gatekeeper Guardians series: *Flash Back*_

 _Meanwhile, in Phobos' lab, the King of the Old Ones knew what happened to Trevor but didn't care. He was worthless to him from the first test. He was busy making his own plan the whole time. After some research, Phobos was able to get his gaseous body into a human Egyptian cat body. Also, something unfortunate for the guardians. "I finally know now. After thousands of years, I have the answer of how to end the Gatekeeper Guardian cycle." He laughed evilly in the end._

 _*End of Flash Back*_

Phobos went to his library to find characters in books that were known for elemental powers. Going to the right shelf, he found three teams who were perfect for the job: Team Aang with Azula but without Sokka, Team Korra with Tenzin, and the Red Lotus with Kuvira. They all came from the Avatar world. Phobos performed a spell that could revive characters from books. He was going to make them his minions to defeat the Guardiankeepers while he went on with his own plan.

The King of the Old Ones finished bringing them to life. They're eyes glowed red with a dark aura surrounding their bodies. They bowed down before their King. "King Phobos, how may we serve you?" the benders said.

Phobos smiled, "I need you to kill the Gatekeeper Guardians, former or present. But let them come to you first. Destroy some cities, then they'll arrive to you. Each team spread out around the world. I'll give you further orders afterwards."

"Yes, King Phobos," they all nodded. Everyone left the gate that was already open for a year to Phobos to leave but he didn't because he was smarter this time. The Kandrakar Gate, made by Jen's first team, was supposed to seal off Phobos but he chose not to yet. Jen's first team had a huge battle in Antarctica and defeated him there. Team Aang went to China; Team Korra arrived at Australia; and The Red Lotus rushed to Brazil. They start attacking anywhere to make a huge scene.

Meanwhile, the Gatekeeper Guardians are at their own base in Houston, Texas. They were at the training room that can change settings to practice their special bending powers. Peter was using blue fire and adding some cool tricks to it. Rishuv was by a lake and practicing icebending. KK had metal parts laying around to metalbend. Jen and Alan were flying and talking to each other.

"He acted so worried for me when I told him about my battle with Trevor," explained Jen. She was talking about when she was fighting with Trevor months ago and the person who stole her powers before. Her teammates and Kylie, the former leader restored her powers though and she became the Guardiankeeper again. After the battle, she went back to the Dream World, another universe that maintains the balance of the real world. She told the story to her boyfriend Nick, a former airbender.

Alan replied to her, "I would've too." He had a secret crush on her. Everyone in the team except for Jen knew about it.

"Thanks. It's been a year since the gate has been open. You think Phobos is planning on something?"

"Most likely. After getting trapped there for a million times, he has to be smart sooner or later."

"True." Then all of a sudden, Jen's necklace glowed. The council, who is the advisor for the team, talked through it from the Dream World.

"Gatekeeper Guardians!" Jen and Alan stopped flying and descending down to the ground. The other three ran to her since they heard the council too. "Phobos unleashed dark benders from the Avatar world and they are obliterating cities."

"The Avatar world? You mean like Aang and Korra?" Jen asked.

"Yes. There are three teams spread around in China, Australia, and Brazil."

"We're on it," replied Jen. The Heart stopped glowing, meaning that he left. "So Alan and Peter will go to China. Rishuv and KK will fly to Australia. I'll go to Brazil."

Alan wanted to go with Jen though. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"Hello? Guardiankeeper here," she said arrogantly.

"Right," he rolled his eyes. "Just be safe."

The three groups dispersed to their destinations. Rishuv and KK arrived at Australia and immediately saw Korra's team destroying the land. Korra saw the two and waterbended right to them in the sky. Rishuv, who was the waterbender, blocked it. Then KK went down and flung huge boulders to her. But Bolin caught it before they could hit her and pushed them back to him. KK and Bolin were concentrating hard but Asami shocked KK with her lightning gloves. The boulders came flying to him as well. KK was pretty bruised. Korra and Tenzin were attacking Rishuv. He was able to dodge Tenzin's air blasts. But Korra's multiple bending skills made him fall down from the sky. Luckily there was a water source near. So Rishuv icebended the lake and shot icicles to both of them. Mako and Korra firebended to melt the flying ices.

Then Rishuv saw the injured earthbender and ran straight to him. Bolin kept Rishuv away from KK by lavabending the space between them. Rishuv almost fell into the lava stream when he made a complete halt. Afterwards, Bolin made a lava ring around KK. Fortunately, KK was able to fly out before the piece of land that he was laying on melted.

"We have to retreat," suggested Rishuv.

"Right," KK agreed. They flew back to base while Team Korra went back to the gate.

Alan and Peter weren't go so well either. Alan was facing Aang, Katara, and Toph. He tried dustbending on Katara and Toph and that seemed to hold them off. He made sure he was flying so Toph couldn't sense him as much. Aang was a strong competitor though since he knew the art of airbending. Aang created huge hurricanes that Alan felt hard to control. Azula and Zuko were attacking Peter. Fire against fire. Even though Peter learned blue fire, fighting two masters of firebending was really hard to do. He got pushed around here and there until he had enough. He used his strongest elemental power which was a dragon fire. He unleashed his fire dragon and it breathed orange and blue fire on them. Zuko and Azula were surprised but still could dodge its blasts. They were smart enough to attack Peter instead since he was controlling it. Azula lightningbended to him and, Peter immediately fell to the ground. He did have the ability to redirect lightning but he was too busy focusing on the dragon. Alan saw what happened and screamed his name. Toph was able to sense his place from his voice. She lifted up a wave of earth on the ground towards him. When he was down, Katara splashed him with water and icebended it so he couldn't go anywhere. Peter tried healing himself and ran to Alan to melt the ice. The two immediately left afterwards. Like Team Korra, Team Aang returned to the gate as well.

Guardiankeeper Jen was facing the Red Lotus in Brazil. She was doing a bit better than the others but the Red Lotus was the strongest group. They had better skills in bending. Kuvira was throwing sharp metal pieces like shooting stars at Jen. She tried a new technique of going in lightning speed. With that, she was able to dodge them and kick Kuvira in the stomach. Ghazan lavabended that made a stream of lava towards the Guardiankeeper. She flew up so it couldn't get to her. But he was able to levitate some of the lava up. So she continued to fly away. Ming-Hua swung from branch to branch using her water arms. She stretched one of her arms to Jen and wrapped it around her. Jen fell to the ground and Ming-Hua slowly came towards her. Jen quickly got up and screamed. Lightning surrounded her body and shocked Ming-Hua, making her unconscious. Then Zaheer and P'Li attacked together. Zaheer would move Jen to a spot where P'Li could shoot out her combustion blasts from her head to her. Her blasts got Jen pretty injured. But Zaheer was messing with her with his airbending. The rest of the Red Lotus soon came back. Jen was on the ground and surrounded by the five.

The Guardiankeeper had enough. So she went into the Guardian State and attacked them. She was a lot faster and skilled. But P'Li and Kuvira were doing the most damage to her. They managed to get her out of the state. Jen couldn't find a right time to use her Heart's Power spell because they would always be attacking her. So she teleported her way back to base. The Red Lotus also went back to their own base.

The Gatekeeper Guardians returned to base in Houston almost at the same time. When Alan saw Jen pretty beat up, he ran straight to her.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?!" asked the concerned Alan.

"Yeah I am. I didn't know they would be so strong," Jen replied. The four looked at Peter who was a healer.

Peter looked back and said, "What?" After a pause, "Oh, yeah. This won't take long. Just get really close together." Everyone got into a small circle. Peter let out a dragon that wasn't his usual fire dragon. It was white with a lot of sparkles to it. The healing dragon spun around the team and healed everyone. It then came back into Peter.

"Whoa! Where did you learned that?" exclaimed Jen.

"The Library of Secrets. I went over there and found this technique. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Totally!" she said. The other three were also amazed. He didn't have to go one by one and healed them for a long period of time.

"So what about the evil benders?" asked KK.

"I think we'll need to talk to the council. We need to learn how to get stronger and more powerful."

"To the Dream World!" shouted Rishuv.


	2. Calling All Guardians

**Chapter 2: Calling All Guardians**

Guardiankeeper Jen created a portal to the Dream World by using the necklace. The five went in and walked to the council's office. When Jen first came in the world, it looked like Pompeii after the disaster. The old buildings were crumbled with only some supporting pillars. The only places that were intact was the Library of Secrets and the council's office. After Jen's first team defeated Phobos, the team lived in the Dream World to help fix the place. There are no known people who lived there except for the council. A few years past and more and more buildings were built such as training rooms and memorials.

The team sat down at the round table with the council. The council was one male being with all of the past away former guardians. His voice and appearance though portrayed as one of the first Gatekeeper Guardians.

"Council, you saw who I was facing and how powerful they were," Jen said. The council could see through the real world in the Heart. "I bet what the others were facing were also strong too."

They nodded. Then the council said, "Yes, I did. I was thinking about a way to defeat them. You could fight as a team and go from group to group."

"But what if all three teams come together? We would be stomped!" Rishuv said.

They brainstormed some more. Then Peter had a suggestion, "What if we got the former members? Kylie's and Jen's first team?"

Everyone looked at him. Then Jen thought about it, "Yeah! We can give them the power to transform and fight with us." She turned to the council, "I know it's breaking the rules but right now is an emergency."

The council laughed, "That's not my concern anymore. I'll remake the last two Hearts and gather the former members here."

"Yay!" Jen and Peter exclaimed. Jen was going to fight alongside with her boyfriend, and Peter gets to be with Kylie more. Alan was excited to meet the others until he noticed that Jen's boyfriend was coming. "Great," he thought sarcastically.

KK asked, "How will you remake them?"

"I'll figure out a way. But get the teams here first. Jen, use the Heart to talk to them."

"I can do that?"

The council nodded and put a spell on the Heart to make it function like a radio. Jen held her necklace and tried talking into it. "Calling All Guardians. We need your help…"

Jen's first team is the strongest team out of the three. They were going to help them a lot. Kylie's team were average skilled but had the confidence to fight. Jen's first team came to the council's office immediately they heard Jen's announcement. The council made portals for Kylie's team to send them over from Earth to here. Everyone was united.

Some members knew each other because they fought alongside with one another. Jacob and Will were buddies. They usually teased each other but knew they were just joking.

"So got any better, fire boy?" asked Jacob.

"Yeah. I know more moves for blue fire."

"Hope you didn't burn yourself."

"I didn't and I'm pretty sure I'm stronger than you."

"Of course you are. I couldn't transform to practice my powers while you have powers every day."

"Well, meh!" Jacob won that argument.

Kyle and Packard acted like brothers. Packard and Sam were twins but Sam didn't mind at all seeing him with another friend. Instead, Sam went to the other earthbenders, Dennis and KK, and brag about his abilities. Kylie said hi to Peter.

"Hey, Peter! Looks like we meet again," she said in dark tone.

Peter laughed, "Yep. I knew we would've."

"Me too. I was in middle of a tennis match when Jen send the message. I still won though! What's up with you guys getting me in the middle of a game?" she joked. Peter shrugged and smiled.

Jen and Alan went by Nick. Jen started off by saying, "Hey Nick! Looks like we get fight together."

"Yep! Just like good old times," he hugged her. Then he saw Alan, "Hey Alan. Nice to meet you again." It felt a little awkward because they fought against each other when Nick was evil.

Alan replied back, "Nice to meet you too." He stayed calm. Nick held out his hand and Alan shook it. Alan pretended there was lightning coming out his eyes to Nick's. Nick was completely oblivious. But if he knew that Alan loved her, he would be concerned.

The council came back with the two remade Hearts: Heart of Silent Creek (a 5-pointed star with a ring around it and some gems) and the Heart of Meridian (a veil shaped as a raindrop). The Heart of Silent Creek was given to Kylie since she used it during her time. But Jen was had two necklaces with two teams. She thought it wouldn't be fair for her to have two Hearts at the same time. So she decided to keep the current Heart and gave the other one to Nick.

Packard thought it wasn't fair because he was her boyfriend, "Hey! That's not fair at all! Why shouldn't one your other teammates get it?" He flung his arms up.

Jen tried to think of an excuse, "Because in the cycle, air is next after quintessence. So he gets it."

Nick turned to him and said, "Ha!" Packard crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Sam also thought it wasn't fair.

"But protecting the Heart comes with a lot of responsibility," she stood close to Nick and pointed at him. "If Phobos gets a hold of that –"

"I know, I know. Don't worry about it, sweetie," he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Jen pretended that she didn't care about that. But the other teammates just rolled their eyes. Kylie thought it was cute though.

The council made his final announcement for now, "All of you must train at base to get used to your powers again. You might seal Phobos for a really long time with all your combined powers."

"Cool! Thanks," said Jen. She made a portal back to base, "Let's go!" The Gatekeepers Guardians went in the portal. The council smiled as he was proud of them.


	3. Two Worlds, One Big Team

**Chapter 3: Two Worlds, One Big Team**

All the guardians came to the real world at base. There used to be agents living with them but they went back to the Dream World to help remake it. Jen's second team showed the others around the place. There were plenty of rooms for them to sleep in too. Base was two stories high but really wide. It stood in the middle of a desert but was only visible to the guardians and agents. None of the guardians had lunch yet so some of them made it for everyone. After lunch, all of them went straight to the training room.

Jen changed the room setting into a field full of grass with a source of water, a lake. They were fine with the nice scene to fight in. Then she told Kylie and Nick to hold the Hearts out in front of them like she was doing. Then Jen nodded at Kylie to give her the cue. She nodded back and they both shouted, "Guardians Unite!" Sparks of colorful energies came out of the three necklaces. The Hearts glowed brighter and soon surrounded the team with the energies. The shining lights made it impossible for the teammates to see one another. After a while, all of them were in their battle suits with wings. Everyone besides Jen had a shirt with their specific color, jacket that had their symbol on them, and pants that matched the design as that of the jacket. The Kylie's team looked at their outfits the most since they haven't seen it for a long time. Jen designed the battle suits a few years ago. She made her own Guardiankeeper battle outfit. It was a sleeveless purple top with a star and number five overlapping, black pants, a brown and white side skirt with all the symbols, blue boots, one purple armband with a star and two purple wristbands. It was similar to Korra's outfit. Jen also had bigger wings than the rest.

"Why do you look different?" asked Packard to Jen.

"And how did you get bigger wings?" Sam added.

"Because I'm Guardiankeeper and gave myself a new design," she replied. When she was leading her first team, Packard and Sam usually gave her a hard time. But back then she was shy. Now she wasn't scared to speak up.

Kylie loved the way she looked and said, "You look amazing! I want to be a Guardiankeeper."

"You might if you're one of the lucky ones. Maybe we can after this war." Only certain leaders could be Guardiankeepers.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Austin, the fire guardian, suggested a plan to help them train, "Okay so here is what we do. We should have everyone face one another. Last man… or woman standing wins."

Packard had a different plan, "No, we should have two teams face each other and the other one be at the side to spectate." Bust Austin said naw.

Jacob though agreed with Packard, "It's actually a good idea because we have to train in a way closest to how we're going to fight the evil benders."

During the conversation, Jen's second team stayed quiet and observed the others. It's almost like the two teams known each other for a long time before. But it was mostly the people who want to be in control and to lead arguing at one another.

Then Kylie quiet them down and said, "How about we let Jen decide?" The three turned their heads to her and said in usison, "No!"

Jen was laughing internally and shook her head. Kylie was surprised, "Well then." Jen still conveyed her opinion. "I like Packard's idea. We can still do Austin's way for fun too. Then from our battles together, we can train with the people who have the same powers for more techiniques."

The three stopped arguing and said okay. Alan noticed how they immediately agreed with Jen when they didn't want to hear her opinion initially. He liked the power that she had because it made her look strong and a better leader. So the Kylie's team and Jen's first team were facing each other first. Jen gave the Heart of Kandrakar to Alan to hold because she already have the Meridian Heart from Nick. They had to switch Hearts because specific ones gave them their powers.

"We'll go easier on you since you haven't trained for a long time," Sam said snobbishly.

"Hey! With teamwork and my experience facing you guys will help," Kylie shouted back.

"We'll see," Packard smirked. Then the battle began.

 _("Two Worlds" by Phil Collins)_

" _Put your faith in what you most believe in_

 _Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart_

 _Let fate decide_

 _To guide these lives we see_

 _A paradise untouched by man_

 _Within this world blessed with love_

 _A simple life, they live in peace"_

While they were fighting, Jen's second team were spectating. The four look carefully at the techniques they were doing. In Kylie's team, they were performing attacks together more. But they seemed to be a bit rusty. Jen's team, on the other hand, seem to be fighting in two groups. Packard and Sam fought strong together. Nick, Will, and Jen attacked on their side. Overall, they were still doing better.

" _Softly tread the sand below your feet now_

 _Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart_

 _Let fate decide_

 _To guide these lives we see"_

Dennis and Austin never saw the special powers like blue fire or icebending before. So they were shocked when Will and Packard performed them. In the end, Jen's team won. They didn't have to use their strongest elemental power on them. Kylie's team lost when all of them couldn't get up.

" _Beneath the shelter of the trees_

 _Only love can enter here_

 _A simple life, they live in peace"_

"You guys do need more training," Packard said in a mean way.

Jen slapped his arm, "Hey! You didn't need to say it like that." She went over to Kylie and helped her up. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks. But Packard is right."

"I bet you will get really powerful like us." They smiled and nodded.

" _Raise your head up_

 _Lift high the load_

 _Take strength from those that need you_

 _Build high the walls_

 _Build strong the beams_

 _A new life is waiting_

 _But danger's no stranger here"_

Peter used his healing dragon to heal the two teams. Austin wanted to know who to do that since he was a healer too.

"How did you do that?"

"I'll tell you some other time," Peter replied.

" _Instrumental"_

The next round was Jen's first team versus her second team. Kylie joined Jen's second team so they had a quintessence guardian. Alan gave her the Kandrakar Heart and Kylie gave the Meridian Heart to Jacob. "Déjà vu anyone?" asked Will jokingly. When Jen's first team turned evil before, they faced her second team with Kylie. But Kylie led them to victory twice against them.

"Yeah, I remember beating you guys… twice!" said KK.

"We'll see how we do this time," said Jen confidently. She might even have to go into the Guardian State this time.

The battle started the same way as they fought the very first time. But Jen and Kylie were fighting as if Jen was training her instead. She was giving her tips along the way.

Packard noticed and said, "Why are you helping her?!"

"I'm not fighting competitively. I just wanted to teach her how to get stronger."

He rolled his eyes and continued fighting Kyle. Sam asked if Jen could spawn some metal pieces around so he could show off his metalbending skills. She quickly added them into the scene and came back metalbending too. The two teams battled for a long time and Kylie's first team was just playing around. Packard wanted to finish the battle off so he planned on using his strongest elemental power which is creating a giant water body of himself. He ran to the lake and created it. He was inside of the body where his heart would be at. Jen's team saw what he was doing and did their own strongest powers too. Will released his fire dragon; Nick made tornadoes but not so big to be considered a forbidden spell; Sam created small earthquakes; and Jen blasted electric orbs similar to bombs. The other five were able to beat them when Jen's team used the Forbidden Spells but never their strongest powers. The team who were spectating stopped messing around and saw the changes.

"How come we never knew about this?" Dennis complained.

"I know right?" agreed Austin. "They have a lot of teaching to do."

Kyle mumbled, "I don't know if I want to face Jen's first team,"

Kylie's side was being overwhelmed by Jen's. Dust blocked the team's ability to see anything. Alan dustbended it out but it didn't seem to help much. Kylie struggled to say, "Guardians, Heart's Power!"

" _No words describe a mother's tears_

 _No words can heal a broken heart_

 _A dream is gone, but where there's hope_

 _Somewhere something is calling for you_

 _Two worlds, one family_

 _Trust your heart_

 _Let fate decide_

 _To guide these lives we see_

 _(Instumental)"_

She wanted to do the convergence spell to stop them. Alan brought back the dust so the other team couldn't see them. They were also in the air so Sam couldn't sense them by using his seismic sensor. Kylie stood in the middle with the Kandrakar Heart. The four surrounder her in four corners and put their arms out to give the Heart their powers. She didn't use this spell for a long time so the energy beam coming out of the Heart was hard to control. She tried directing them to the others. Alan didn't want to hurt Jen but he knew that it wasn't meant to. Jen's team noticed the beam and laughed.

"Two can play at that game!" Nick shouted.

But Jen had a different plan, "No, we won't copy them." The other four stopped what they were doing and gathered around Jen. "You four use the spell of Becoming Your Element. I'll go in the Guardian State. We can stop their convergence spell." They nodded. The team flew around and prepared themselves. Jen got into her Guardian State and shouted, "Guardians Unite!" Everyone except Jen changed into their element.

The dust cleared out and Kylie saw what was happening. The five were coming towards them. Luckily there was a force field around the people doing the Heart's Power attack. But it was going to break if they continued to hit it. The four who were observing started to get worried of this will turn out. So Jacob rushed into the scene and held out the Meridian Heart out. It shined bright and caught the attention of everyone. Jen's and Kylie's team stopped and went back to normal. They came back to the ground and looked at one another.

Jen shrugged and said, "Okay. Maybe we got a little overboard."

Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Sure, Guardiankeeper. Whatever you say."

She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Let's take a break. That last battle really threw me off," said Rishuv. They agreed and left the training room. Afterwards, they went back but instead taught one another special techniques and powers. Everyone was working together so well. Jacob and Will practiced with each other. Peter and Kylie were hanging out too. Packard, Sam, Kyle, Rishuv, and KK trained together. Jen, Nick, and Alan were practicing as well. Dennis wanted to know Jen more so he joined them. Nick had some suspicion of why Alan was always around Jen. But he wasn't the jealous type so it didn't bother him that much. Everyone was working together like one big team.


	4. Fallback

**Chapter 4: Fallback**

Aang's team, Korra's team, and The Red Lotus arrived at Phobos's throne room. They bowed before him as Phobos was in his cat form. It was his only physical body. Kuvira reported the battles to him, "King Phobos, the team split up to fight us but retreated. What is your next mission for us?" Phobos was sitting sideways on his throne, about to fall asleep. Kuvira looked up and spoke a little louder, "King Phobos!"

This time, he woke up and turned his head but didn't move his body. "Oh, you guys are back. Jen's second team know what their facing now. But they have gathered the last two teams as well so they're not outnumbered anymore." Phobos stretched out his arms and sat forward. "For your new task, whichever one of you who faces the team with the Guardiankeeper must defeat them except her. You can distract the other two teams. Go to the Philippines, New Zealand, or Canada when I say so. For now, you may train with the Old Ones."

"Yes, King Phobos," they said in unison and left. Phobos was going to take another nap until someone kept him awake.

"What happened to the spell of turning someone evil in their dreams?" said a guy in the shadows leaning next to Phobos's chair. About two years ago, Phobos turned Jen evil in her dreams and made her change her first team evil as well.

"I was lucky that time. I can go into their dreams whenever I have the chance. But rarely do I. Now let me rest in peace."

"When do I get my princess?" he asked as he turned his head towards him a little and crossed his arms. He was in his twenties, tall, and strong. He had emo black hair with one side of his face covered.

"In due time. Now let me sleep!"

The mysterious guy groaned and left the room. He murmured to himself, "We had an agreement, Phobos. I've been your assistant for years and still no so-called princess." Phobos smiled as he heard what he said.

Meanwhile, the Gatekeeper Guardians continued to train with everyone. They knew how to use their special abilities, Strongest Elemental Powers, Convergence Spells, and some knew how to their Forbidden Spells. Jen didn't want the council to be too mad for using them. In the middle of their training, the council interrupted them by giving them some news.

"Gatekeeper Guardians!" he shouted through the Heart. "The evil benders are going to attack again in the Philippines, New Zealand, and Canada."

"They're doing the same plan again," KK said.

Jen pondered about it, "Phobos should know by now that we have more people. He probably gave them some power-up. We can't get our guard down."

Alan asked, "What's the plan?"

"The three teams will split up. Does anyone have a preference?" Jen asked.

Dennis raised his hand, "My family is from the Philippines. Can Kylie's team go there?"

"Of course. Anyone else?"

Nick spoke up, "I would like to go to New Zealand."

"Alright then. Kylie's team will go to the Philippines. Nick's team will go to New Zealand. I'll be with my current team to Canada."

"Why can't you come with us?" Nick asked as he held her hand. She grabbed his other hand and said, "Because my powers and current team connect with the Heart of Kandrakar." Nick sighed and said fine. He gave her a kiss for good luck and she gave one back. Alan looked away before he saw that. Peter kept his giggles from Alan's reaction inside him. But Peter was sad that he couldn't fight alongside with Kylie. "Good luck everybody," Jen said. They transformed and Jen made three portals to teleport to their places faster.

When they reached to their destination, Kylie's team faced Korra's team while Nick's team fight Aang's team. The lucky team that faces Jen's team was the Red Lotus. Jen had already fought with them before so she knew some of their skills. They were at Toronto, Ontario.

"We meet again, Guardiankeeper," greeted Kuvira. Jen squinted her eyes a little.

Zaheer added, "You're going to wish you didn't come here to fight with us." The Red Lotus got in their fighting positions. Jen's team were confused at why he said that. But they just shrugged it off. Everyone fought the opponent with the same power as them while Jen attacked Kuvira. The metalbender's skills were really tough to handle for Jen. However, she put her metalbending to the test against Kuvira. Since metal conducts electricity, Jen added some lighting to the metal parts when she threw them back to her.

Rishuv and KK had the power of mind control, their secondary power. For some reason, they couldn't control their minds. Phobos must've cast a really strong spell on their minds. Rishuv thought Ming-Hua looked scary with her water arms. He tried to icebend them off but it only made it worse. Ming-Hua could attack him with her ice arms then. KK fought Ghazan, the lavabender. KK wondered if he could lavabend too since Ghazan was an earthbender as well. He didn't see the technique in his "special abilities" book. Peter was facing P'Li and not having a good time. He barely had time to attack since she kept blasting at him. Then when he had a chance, she would firebend back. Alan and Zaheer were equally matched. Whenever they airbended directly, the sounds it created were like bomb explosions. The people in Toronto were getting worried from the noises. KK and Rishuv noticed how loud they were fighting so they quickly left the battle and mind controlled the citizens to continue what they were doing and ignore the loud sounds.

Jen wanted to finish the Red Lotus so she yelled out, "Guardians! Become your element!" That was the cue to gather around and fly in a V-formation. The Red Lotus looked up and didn't know what they were doing. They were able to fly up or get onto high grounds to continue attacking.

Jen's team were flying really fast though. When they were charged up, Jen screamed, "Guardians Unite!" The five transformed into their elements. They were no longer human and merely forces of nature. The Red Lotus weren't scared and continued to attack. This time, the two teams attacked their counterparts. Jen and Kuvira kept fighting.

The Gatekeeper Guardians were quickly overtaking the Red Lotus. Kuvira telepathically contacted Phobos. As she was struggling to get up, she said, "King Phobos, we need your help."

The King of the Old Ones woke up. "I'm coming. I'm coming." He stretched and yawned before leaving the gate in his true form (his dark gaseous body). The council sensed him out of the gate and immediately warned the three teams. They got the message and kept their guard up for Phobos. By the time he arrived, the Red Lotus were about to be defeated. Phobos shot some of his dark aura to Jen's team except her. The dark auras surrounded the four and made them feel weak. Phobos can only do this power when they were in their element form. Alan, Peter, Rishuv, and KK felt so weak that the dark magic get out of their element bodies, their battle suits and into their casual clothes. They were unconscious as they floated in the black mist. Phobos made them come right next to him and healed the Red Lotus.

Jen went back to her human form in her battle suit and shouted, "Phobos! Let them go!"

"I'll make a deal with you. Give me the Heart or you're teammates die and soon the others as well." He wanted the Heart of Kandrakar specifically because it seemed like the most powerful one out of the three.

Jen started to grind her teeth and tighten her fist. She couldn't give him the Heart nor see her friends die.

Phobos continued to say, "I'll give you a day to think about it. Then you must report back to me." Phobos, her teammates, and the Red Lotus flashed before her eyes.

Jen reached out her hand and screamed, "No!" She couldn't believe he just took them so easily. A tear came down her cheek but she wiped it away. Jen held the necklace in her hand and tried to communicate to the other teams. "Gatekeeper Guardians, fallback and report back to base." Her voice was a bit shaky.

The other two teams were still fighting off Aang's and Korra's teams. When they heard Jen, they followed orders and made a portal back to base.

"Aw, but we were so close into beating them," Sam whined.

"No we weren't," Nick replied. Sam ignored him.


	5. In the End (It Doesn't Even Matter)

**Chapter 5: In the End (It Doesn't Even Matter)**

The Guardiankeeper was alone in her room laying on her bed. She got back before the rest did. They were puzzled at why Jen's four teammates were missing. Kylie tried knocking at the door. "Jen? Are you okay?"

Nick was besides her, "Sweetie, open the door." Jen locked the door with their special wall lock. "Please?!" Still no response.

"Give her some time. Something must've happened to the four that wasn't good. The council did say that Phobos left the gate. He must've done something to them!" Kylie said.

Jacob replied, "Most likely. He didn't go where we were. How about your team?" Nick shook his head.

 _("Dragon Soul" by Takayoshi Tanimoto)_

 _Everyone: "Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found!_

 _We can find paradise,_

 _All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul."_

Suddenly, the door unlocked and swung open. Jen slowly came out with a sad expression. Everyone stared at her and waited for her to speak. She looked up at them and said, "Phobos gave me a deal: Give him the Heart or my team will die."

"But Phobos was going to kill us anyways," pointed out Will.

"I'm not going to let him kill them. I will sacrifice my own life for them. So I'm going to give him the Heart." Jen firmly said.

Nick was surprised at what she said, "I don't think the council will approve of that."

Jen quickly turned to him and raised her voice, "Doesn't matter! I don't care of what he thinks." Then she ran outside and flew away. Nick tried to catch up to her but Kylie stopped him.

 _Jen: "Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy)._

 _Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free._

 _I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live)_

 _Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win."_

Jen landed in an open field and meditated on the ground. She tried to contact Phobos through her dreams. "Phobos, I have made my decision." The king was watching the captured guardians in his prison. They were still in a coma.

"Ah, yes. You will give me the Heart of Kandrakar?"

"For my teammates, yes. I'll give you the Heart, and you give me back my friends."

"Of course! Just meet me at Mount Olympus and send someone to get your teammates at the gate in Antarctica. But you must come alone. Understand?"

"Yes, I'll come tonight."

"Excellent." The conversation ended and Jen woke up. She looked up to the sky and said, "Alan, Peter, Rishuv, KK. I'll rescue you guys."

 _Kylie: "We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story._

 _There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again."_

Back at the base, the two teams were relaxing in the living room and talking about what happened earlier that day. They noticed the front door open and all turned their head to it. Jen came back. Nick was about to hug her but stopped himself in case Jen wouldn't want one at the time.

 _Everyone: "Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, keep your spirit proud._

 _And ride upon the wind_

 _All we have to do is go!"_

Jen came in the living room and explained, "I told Phobos that I accepted his offer. I will meet Phobos at Mount Olympus. He said to come alone but I want to have some backup. So Nick, Will, Packard, and Sam will come with me. Then Kylie's team will go the gate and make sure they release the four. If anything goes wrong, talk through the necklaces or the water and earth guardians can telepathically report to us." The two kinds of guardians also had the power of telepathy as their secondary power.

They agreed with Jen's plan. "Alright but who will we meet at the gate," asked Kylie.

"I don't know. Maybe one of the evil teams. So be careful." Jen said. "We'll leave tonight."

 _Everyone: "Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now!_

 _Don't stop, there's so much to be found._

 _We can find paradise._

 _All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul._

 _Dragon Soul!"_

When night fell, the guardians went to Greece or Antarctica through the portals. The battle suits gave the ones going to Antarctica enough heat inside to keep warm. At Greece, the sun was about to rise. Jen's team teleported right next to the mountain. Jen told them to stay on the ground while she goes to the top. Flying quickly, the Guardiankeeper got to the top of the mountain. Phobos wasn't there yet. So she walked around keeping her guard up.

Packard was getting bored, "It's like we're Jen's bodyguards."

"We're just protecting her. We would've done that for anyone." Nick defended for her.

"Oh how sweet," a voice came from the distance. It was Azula. Aang's team found them. "King Phobos clearly said to the Guardiankeeper to come alone. Breaking the deal, huh?"

While they fought, Packard warned Jen that they were caught by Aang's team. Once Jen got the memo, Phobos just arrived in his human cat body through his own dark portal. She didn't need to turn around to know that he was there already. Phobos came with the Red Lotus too.

"My evil guardians seem to keep yours in company," said Phobos. "But I'm not surprised to see you breaking the rules. You seem like an independent person."

Jen just ordered him to release her friends first. Phobos said that they were at the moment. To make sure, Jen talked into the necklace. "Kylie, are they releasing them?"

Kylie's team stood in front of the gate that was a vortex in the ice. Korra's team brought the four guardians out of the gate. They set them on the ground in front of Kylie's team.

"They got them out." Kylie reported.

Jen took off her necklace and was about to give Phobos it until…

Austin was about to heal the four guardians out of the coma. But Korra suddenly went into her Avatar State. He noticed and froze, "Uh, what are you doing?" Korra smirked and her team charged at them. Kylie didn't have time to communicate through the Heart so Dennis telepathically talked to her.

"Jen! Don't give him the Heart! Korra's team are attacking us!"

The Guardiankeeper heard it and immediately pulled the Heart back behind her. "Phobos! Tell Korra's team to stop attacking!"

"I released your teammates. I never said anything about attacking. Now give me the Heart." He held out his hand.

"No!" she put back on the necklace and contacted her team down at the mountain for help. "Nick! I need backup. They tricked us."

"Coming!" They successfully defeated Aang's team that died in puffs of dark smoke. Now they were flying as fast they can to her.

The Red Lotus started to attack Jen. Since she was really mad at Phobos for tricking her, she went into the Guardian State. Mercilessly attacking the red Lotus, Jen didn't noticed Phobos charging up his own attack. Quintessence, air, fire, water, and earth bending looked like fireworks when Jen used them. Soon, Nick, Will, Packard, and Sam arrived to the top. They immediately started to attack. The Gatekeeper Guardians were going to use a convergence spell called the Star Formation. The Red Lotus were already unconscious. But before they could into position, Phobos fired his bomb right towards Nick. Right when he turned around, the bomb had a direct hit on him and threw him off the mountain. Jen was about to save him but Phobos used a rope that had a dark aura on it. The rope made her feel weak that she was out of the Guardian State and couldn't bend but still in her battle suit. She was gradually coming closer to Phobos as she struggled to get out. Packard and Sam flew towards Phobos. But with his other hand, Phobos created a huge force that caused them to fly to the other side of the mountain. Will tried to save Nick by letting out his healing dragon to rescue him. The dragon was about to catch him and was slowly getting him back on the top.

Jen didn't see what Will did so her focus was only to save Nick. But when Jen was about five feet apart from Phobos, he used dark magic to go into the Heart from his hand. Jen noticed what he was doing and shouted no. Phobos managed to get the council out of the Dream World through the veil. The King let go of Jen but she felt so weak and couldn't move. Phobos encased the council in a black gas that felt like it strangling him. Even though he could use his powers, the dark aura was restricting him.

Phobos had a huge smirk on his face, "Well, well. I finally got you. All the past guardians' spirits will be forever gone."

The council tried to get some words out his mouth, "Even if you managed to kill all the past spirits, someone else will advise the future guardians and take my place."

Phobos chuckled and made the dark gas squeeze him even tighter until he exploded into tiny spirit balls. Still on the ground, Jen saw what happened and reached out one of his hands. "No," she whispered. Then she passed out. Phobos grabbed the Heart from her neck and held the string of it.

"The Heart of Kandrakar is finally mine!" he held the Heart up which created a wave of forces that blew Will, Packard, and Sam off the mountain. Will's dragon saved them as well. The Red Lotus was also affected by the power and became mist. Phobos grabbed Jen and created a portal to the Dream World by using the Kandrakar Heart. Once Jen's first team came back at the top, they realized that no one was there. Nick got off the dragon and looked around to find Jen. He shouted for her name but there was no respond. "Jen!"

Meanwhile, Kylie's team finally killed Korra's team. Kylie made a portal back to base underneath the unconscious guardians and to land them right on the ground of a room. Everyone went back to Houston together. Austin and Will healed Jen's second team. When they woke up, Alan looked around and noticed that Jen wasn't here. He asked, "Where's Jen?"

Nick answered, "Phobos took her."

"What!?" Alan shouted. "How?" Kylie's team and Jen's second team were also shocked.

"Phobos gave her a deal of giving him the Heart or have you guys dead. So she chose to sacrifice herself and the Heart for you," Nick continued to explain. Alan couldn't believe it. She would sacrifice herself for him, or them supposedly. Nick also told them the rest of the story.

Kylie asked, "Since he has the Heart now, do you think he's in the Dream World?"

"If he is, then we better go before he spreads darkness there!" Packard suggested. "What are we waiting for?!

Kylie nodded and created a portal to the Dream World. Everyone rushed in.


	6. Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!

**Chapter 6: Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!**

"So you changed your mind and chose to kill the princess you were going to give me? Well then," asked Phobos' assistant. Phobos and he were walking towards the inside of a mountain in the Dream World. They were heading towards where Phobos locked up Jen. The assistant was wearing a sleeveless shirt with a skull, ripped black pants, and the usual emo-hair. Phobos was still in his human cat form but wearing the Heart.

"After some research on the Guardiankeeper, if I was going to stop the cycle of future guardians, I had to kill a Guardiankeeper."

"I thought the girl you'll give me was an actual princess and evil like us."

"She could bend all the elements. Seems like a princess to me. I could also change her back to being evil," Phobos shrugged.

"Can I pick out my own mate?"

Phobos thought about it, "Fine, I guess. Once I take over the Dream World and Earth, you can go find someone to rule with us."

"Thanks, King Phobos," he smiled a little.

They arrived at the door to a room. "Do you want to see her?"

"I guess since I came all the way here," he said indifferently. They went inside and saw Jen tied up by her wrists and ankles. She was still passed out from the fight. Her clothes were torn at some parts and her hair was out of her ponytail. The room was filled with different minerals on the walls with wires attached all around.

The guy took a look at her, "It seems that she didn't have a good day."

"Nope, go get the poison." The assistant went to the side to get it. That's when Jen finally awoke. She looked around and saw that she was tied up in wires. But she had something else in mind. "You killed the council and possibly Nick!" Even though Kylie could revive him by using her Forbidden Spell, she didn't want him to die again.

"I wouldn't think about them now. Once I kill you, there will be no more future guardians to stop me. Also, with the Heart in my hand, I'll be unstoppable against your current members."

"What are the wires for then? Electrocuting me? Really?" Phobos' assistant came back with the poison liquid in a bowl.

"Those wires are to suck the electricity out of your body when you become your element. All that energy will just go the Heart as storage." He held out the Heart above his head and then put it into a box where all the wires were connected to. "Then this poison will act like rubber in your body so you won't regenerate your energy and will act as a catalyst to go into that form."

The mysterious guy looked at Jen and she stared back with an angry look. Jen had brown, fierce eyes while he had red, evil ones. But Jen only saw one of his. He had a straight face and turned back to look at Phobos. "Good bye, Guardiankeeper," the King said. He levitated the poison out of the bowl like a stream. Jen was about 20 feet away. She tried to get out of the wires but nothing was working. She didn't have enough energy to bend either. The stream of poison was coming closer to her. Jen closed her eyes.

Phobos put the poison around her body that was exposed like her arms and face. It slowly dissolved into her body. She could feel the poison taking away her powers already. Her body started to go into the Guardian State to fight it off. But then she gradually went into her lightning body because the Guardian State wasn't strong enough. The machine was already stealing the energy from her. Phobos and his assistant laughed at her pain and struggle.

Jen's body fully turned into quintessence. The wires were taking away it and the poison was doing its job. But Jen was raging so much in her soul that some other elements started to appear. What Phobos didn't know was that a Guardiankeeper could become all the elements at once. No one did know actually. The two stopped laughing and saw what was happening. Phobos couldn't believe it. The poison was supposed to make her weak not stronger! In a flash, Jen had air, water, and earth orbiting her in three directions and a large fire aura. The fire was melting the wires around her wrists and ankles, and Jen easily got out. She let out sparks of lighting and increased the size of her body and elements orbiting around her. Someone could tell that she was not happy.

The assistant cracked his knuckles and smirked, "I haven't had a good fight for a really long time. Let's see how I can do now." Before he did anything, Phobos stopped him by putting an arm out in front of him.

" _No! My plan was to kill her myself. The poison will soon make her weak again and I'll drain the energy from her by the Heart." Phobos grabbed the necklace out of the box and put it back on. The assistant really wanted to fight but knew to follow orders. So he leaned against the side crossing his arms and seeing how this would turn out. Then the battle began._

With super speed, Jen charged Phobos and pushed him until they both got outside. Phobos's assistant ran outside as well. The King powered up from the Heart and got out of Jen's grip. He had the power of all the elements. Jen didn't give him a chance to attack so she continuously used her powers on him. But Phobos easily blocked her attacks like it was nothing. At some points, Jen would suddenly feel weaker because of the poison. Phobos and Jen looked evenly matched.

The rest of the guardians arrived in the Dream World while they were fighting. "There's Jen!" shouted Nick. "And Phobos."

"She became all the elements. Why didn't she do that earlier?" Peter asked. It reminded Kylie of when Gohan raged into Super Saiyan 2 in Dragon Ball Z. "She probably raged herself into it and let out all of her power," she guessed. They flew to the mountains not too far from the battle. Nick suggested on helping Jen but Peter didn't think it was a good idea to get in Jen's way. She had to let out her anger. But they didn't know about the poison inside her yet.

Phobos was gradually overtaking the weaken Jen. She wanted to charge at him again but before she could hit him, the four elements around her disappeared. The quintessence body was falling down in a valley between two mountains. The guardians saw what happened and gasped. Kylie thought of a plan right away, "Nick's team and my team go help Jen. The rest of you and me will hold off Phobos." The two teams flew straight to Jen. She looked crippled in a fetal position. The energy was dying out. Austin and Will couldn't seem to heal her. But Packard thought about using the Heart's Power convergence spell. It's used to seal Phobos into a gate but it might heal a guardian too. However, they need a quintessence guardian too. Packard telepathically told Kylie that she needed to come over here. She said she'll be there in a minute. The eight surrounded Jen in a circle. The Meridian heart that Nick had was levitating above Jen. They let out their energy into the Heart by holding out their hands and converting their power into energy waves. Then the Heart took that energy and shot it to Jen's soul inside her lightning body.

While they were healing her, Jen's second team and Kylie went to attack Phobos one-by-one. Alan was already really angry at Phobos so he flew up to him first. He created a cyclone of air towards him. Phobos looked down at him and made the same thing as he did but bigger and stronger. The airbender was knocked back down to the ground really hard. He thought he broke his back from landing that hard but luckily he didn't.

Next, KK brought some boulders with him as he flew up. He threw them at him at a very fast speed. But Phobos was faster, dodged the rocks, and gave him a hard punch to the face. Before KK was going to fall, Phobos grabbed him by his wings and was about to hit him again. Rishuv flew up to rescue him. There was a river near the valley so he gave himself some water arms and sneaked behind Phobos. Rishuv wrapped his arms around Phobos's arms and pulled back. The waterbender turned his arms into ice so Phobos won't easily get out. However, Phobos created a fire aura around him and melted the ice. Then he turned around and grabbed his wings too. With both guardians in his hands, Phobos made the two hit their heads together and kicked both of them in the stomach. He watched them as they fell.

Peter quickly tried to heal them. But Kylie had enough of seeing her friends beaten up. So she flew up there next. "Be careful!" Peter warned her. Kylie took karate classes before so she has some experience of combat fighting. It seem though Phobos was more on the offense side. Kylie was able to block most of his moves until Phobos was able to get a punch from the bottom of her jaw. Then he continued to hit her and finished off with a swing of his leg to make her fall down. Peter was shocked to see Kylie wounded. He looked up at Phobos and raged, "Why, you. That's my Kylie!" he screamed which created a fire aura for himself and shook the ground. Phobos laughed at him but didn't realize that Peter was already flying up to him. The raging fire guardian gave Phobos a hard punch to the face and kick to the jaw. Phobos did not recover in time before Peter continued to punch him repeatedly. His power seem to increase enormously in order for him to get a punch at Phobos. Peter even made him go backwards.

For his final attack, Peter kicked him further to the sky and used his fire dragon. It breathed out fire that surrounded Phobos like he was in a huge ball of fire. Once the dragon was done, it came back into Peter's body. Panting, he waited for the fire and smoke to go out. When they did, he couldn't believe his eyes. Phobos put himself in an ice-ball that was a bit melting. He got out of it and said, "I'm very impressed. You managed to get some punches on me and melted some of my ice. But you're still not strong enough." He pointed two fingers at him which casted lightning towards him. Peter had the ability to redirect it but didn't have the energy. So he was electrocuted and went falling down.

Kylie just woke up and saw Peter crash down. She ran to him and tried to wake him up. Rishuv, KK, and Alan were still a bit wounded to fight again. Kylie couldn't stay there anymore. So she flew to the others to help heal Jen.

"What took you so long?" asked Austin.

"Oh shut up," Kylie replied back. She didn't have time to deal with his teasing. Kylie gave her powers to the Heart which completed the mix. Then, a bright light came from Jen's body. It shined brighter and brighter that the guardians had to look away to prevent blindness. When the light dimmed down, they looked back but Jen wasn't there anymore. Kylie looked up and saw Jen. "Up there!" They saw the Guardiankeeper in her actual body with her fixed battle suit and purple hair back into a ponytail and side bangs. Her irises were purple as well. The elements were at the same place but with sparks of lightning surrounding her body since she was in her human form. "Jen!" shouted Nick to get her attention. She looked down and stared back at Phobos. Kylie yelled her name too, "Jen?!" The Guardiankeeper didn't look at them again. She wasn't herself and her mind was so focused on killing Phobos. "You could at least say thanks," Austin shouted.

Phobos slowly moved forward towards Jen.

"Give it your best shot. But the poison will still kill you," he said. Jen didn't respond back. However her soul was. It was as if her element took over her body. In the inside, Jen was so relieved to see Nick still alive and glad that her teammates were helping her. Peter, Rishuv, and KK soon joined the team at the valley. They saw Jen in her changed form. Jen was shouting back at Phobos from the inside, "I will still use my last breath to defeat you." Phobos couldn't hear it though. The emo guy was watching the scene from the same mountain that Jen was tied up in. He sat on the edge of the side "Still don't want help Phobos? Ha, fine."

Jen charged at Phobos with a fist ready to punch him. When he blocked it, there was a wave of energy that could've formed a crater if they were on the ground. Then they fought with the elements and did some combat fighting. Jen got some hits from her bending skills but Phobos was a better fighter. They took the fight in different places such as the sky, a forest, and a barren area. In the forest, Jen used the trees to block Phobos' path. But he shot the branches off with the lightning orbs. When he reached up to her, he kicked Jen in the face which threw Jen far back. With fast recovery, she flew away from the forest and landed in a barren place. On the ground, Jen charged up her powers again. Phobos did the same and they both ran at each other. The King got the punch in first right in the stomach. It was so painful that Jen spat out some saliva and blood. Then he used both hands together to smash her back and end with a kick in the chest.

She flew back to the forest and tried to find some place to heal. But Phobos found her and kicked her again. Jen fell super quickly to the bottom of a waterfall. Phobos charged at her that made an underground hole. Apparently, there was an underground cave below all the rocks and waterfall. Part of the entrance had some water flowing from the waterfall from Phobos making the path to the cave. Jen got her breath back and continued to attack.

"Is this the best you got, Guardiankeeper?"

Jen was flying towards him. The poison was affecting her again and took away the elements around her. Her hair changed back to black, and her eye color went back to brown. It happened at the same time when Jen said, "You're about to find out!" Once she heard her own voice, she knew that she was in trouble. Her eyes opened wider and she didn't realize she was slowing down her speed. But the Phobos was still coming at her and laughing because of what happened to her. He elbowed her face which left a bruise on it. Jen still tried to fight as much as she can but it wasn't going so well.

Later, Jen remembered a technique from Dragon Ball Z: instant transmission. It allowed someone to teleport anywhere they imagine. But in this world, they could only teleport to where they could see at the time. So before Phobos could attack Jen again, she put two fingers on her forehead and teleported to the other side of the small cave. Phobos was surprised but sensed her immediately where she went. Jen instant transmissioned again and punched Phobos in the face. Then teleported again so he wouldn't hit her back. Phobos looked around again. She charged Phobos with a huge boulder and got a direct hit. The King did not like this one bit. He did a rage fit and blasted electric orbs from all around his body. The place was falling apart. Jen tried to dodge or smash the falling rocks and boulders. Phobos left the place so she would get stuck and die there.

The rest of the guardians stayed at the valley so they wouldn't interfere. The water and earth guardians were going into Jen's mind to see what was going on. Sometimes they couldn't because it wasn't exactly Jen's real state of mind. But they could explain most of the parts of the battle. They were worried though of what was currently happening.

In the underground cave, the boulders did managed to get Jen stuck in the stream of water. She created a water bubble with air inside so she wouldn't drown. She knew that Phobos left. "No! I will not let you take over the Dream World!" she shouted. With beams of light from her body, her rage turned her back into her element but only quintessence. She was able to travel though the water, up the stream, and out of the cave. Inside her soul, she was screaming from her anger, "AHHHH!"

 _("Hero" by FLOW)_

 _Jen: "Reality could put you through a test sometimes,_

 _A trial very much like a power from above_

 _All day, all night, you know sometimes it makes you sick to the bone."_

Phobos was in shock. So was his assistant. How can she still be alive? The guardians saw Jen again.

"Jen's in trouble! She went back to just her quintessence body and lost the other elements," Dennis said.

"She can still win. I believe in her," replied Alan.

In the sky, Jen was moving in lightning speed, punching, and kicking him in multiple directions. When they pushed each other, Jen would be the one getting the last hit. She send them flying really high in the sky. There was no outer space in the Dream World but it was dark and people can get lost if they got too high.

 _Kylie:_ _"_ _But you'll never let go or give up the fight,_

 _You're the one who showed me how to see the light_

 _Oh yeah, all right, the sun is ready to shine on."_

Phobos was starting to get crazy of how she's still not dead. His madness though was lowering down his guard and making him easier to get hit. Phobos tried to recover quickly before Jen could hit her again. They faced right in front of each other with their hands griping each other's. He couldn't see her face but knew it was an angry one in her soul.

 _Jen: "Be brave and gimme, gimme power,_

 _Power up, power up, power, you gotta let it awake_

 _And no matter what, you get right up where you were stopped dead in the ground_

 _Kylie: That's why you're running, running, running,_

 _Running for the future, trying to live up to your dream_

 _I see you dashing through the wind just like_

 _Jen and Kylie: A Hero!"_

Since they were moving so fast, the guardians couldn't catch up to them. "So fast. Are you still following this, Packard?" Kyle asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nope, totally lost." he responded.

She was moving really fast again so Phobos wouldn't know where she went. When he got really confused, Jen decided to use her last electric blast at him. Charging up, she got herself ready to finish off Phobos.

 _Jen: "Get over the sorrow,_

 _Kylie: Heartbeat is rising,_

 _Jen: "Pouring out emotions,_

 _Kylie: "Ringing in the distance,_

 _Jen: Sky I'm looking up to,_

 _Kylie: Wishes always come true_

 _Jen and Kylie: And it goes on and on!_

 _Kylie: Get over the sorrow,_

 _Jen: Heartbeat is rising,_

 _Kylie: Pouring out emotions,_

 _Jen: Ringing in the distance,_

 _Kylie: Sky I'm looking up to,_

 _Jen: Wishes always come true_

 _Jen and Kylie: From me to you, this is the song of hope!"_

About to release the lightning, she suddenly felt weak. The electricity was fading away again. She lost her flight ability and came straight down. Phobos slowly lowered himself too and laughed. "I knew sooner or later, you'll die. You can't fight me and the poison."

The guardians were now scared. What should they do? They knew they weren't as strong as Jen to fight Phobos. "What do we do now?!" shouted Kyle.

Kylie tried to think of a quick plan. What would Jen do? "Let's try the Heart's Power! He's too distracted by Jen."

"But Phobos can counter-attack it by the Heart of Kandrakar," pointed out Packard.

"Then we can combine the Star formation and Heart's Power spells together," suggested Kylie.

Jacob asked, "Will that work?"

"It's worth a shot. At least for Jen," she said with confidence. "You guys make a 12-pointed star formation and I'll perform the Heart's Power from the energy from the formation." They seemed to like the plan.

"Here, use both of the Hearts," Nick gave her the Meridian Heart. "I don't think one will be enough to hold all our powers."

Kylie nodded. So they flew up near where Phobos was, got into position, and held out their hands. Guardians from the same team formed their own star so it was like three stars overlapping.

Phobos was flying towards Jen to watch her die. The Guardiankeeper crippled up as she felt the pain go into her soul. Then suddenly she felt a healing energy around her. Phobos looked around and saw the guardians doing the Star Formation. The energy lines were blocking his exit out. To Jen, it was like a healing station. To Phobos, it was a cage. Jen got her full quintessence body back and went towards Phobos. The necklace on Phobos got off of him and went inside Jen's body right in her soul. Then she immediately flew out

Kylie was at the outer part of the 12-pointed star. She looked around to make sure everything was at place and planned. Phobos wasn't getting out so she held out both Hearts in front of her. The energy lines were powering up the two Hearts as well. Phobos was panicking to get out but he still couldn't.

Kylie shouted at him, "Phobos! You are not welcomed in the Dream World! Go back to Oblivion!" The Hearts glowed and seem to fuse together. Kylie was in shock at what has happening. The two Hearts merged into one and came out as a 5-pointed star diamond. Something was also telling her that it was called the Heart of Dreams. Kylie stared at it until someone came flying towards her. She looked at her side and saw Jen's quintessence body floating right next to her. Jen added some of her powers to the fused Heart right next to her. Kylie smiled and looked back at Phobos. A portal, or the gate, was forming right under Phobos. It was almost time. The guardians shouted their elements in order.

"Air!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

Kylie yelled out "Quintessence!" while Jen shouted it from her soul. Then together, the two screamed, "Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!"

Phobos was getting sucked in the gate. "No!" His assistant was still at the mountain and was getting sucked in too. But he had this special power that seemed like a force field to make him stay in place.

Finally, Phobos was in the gate. The ground had a symbol of a 5-sided star with the number 5 overlapping it. The Heart of Dreams was suppose to go along with the gate and it should've form a new Heart. But this time, it somehow didn't do that; Kylie still had the diamond in her hands. The rest of the guardians stopped the Star Formation and came to Kylie.

 _Zap, zap, crackle._ Kylie heard loud noised coming from Jen. She was losing power again and fell to the ground. Everyone rushed to her. Jen managed to get out of her quintessence body but she was in her Guardian State. She could still die and stop the cycle. Nick lifted her upper body and shook her. "Jen! Jen!" She opened her eyes which were glowing purple. Since her mind was half back to herself, she felt a bit better to see Nick still alive. She was about to touch his face but halfway, she passed out.

"No!" Nick screamed with tears coming out of his eyes.

Kylie wasn't going accept the fact that she was dead. So she ordered Packard to do something, "Packard! Water-bend the poison out of her body." He told her that there was poison when he went into Jen's mind during the battle. Kylie picked Packard to water-bend it because she knew that he was the best out of the three.

Packard ran over to Jen and tried to sense the poison. He grabbed as many as he could mentally and released it out of Jen's mouth. He got more and more out until he didn't sense anymore. Jen then woke up and started coughing. Nick patted her back, "You're back."

She turned to him and said, "I thought you were dead."

He shook his head, "Nope and thankfully you're not either."

Jen smiled at him and closed her eyes again. Nick knew she must be exhausted. No one knew though that the Heart of Kandrakar was still in her. Soon, there was a tattoo on her chest of the outline of that Heart.

(If you want to see a video that I based part of this chapter on, search of "dragon ball z-flow-hero" by LetraChina. It's a Dragon Ball Z music video of the song "Hero" in Japanese made by someone else. The chapter is not entirely the same as the music video but you'll find some of similarities. There was also a Legend of Korra season 3 reference too.)


	7. A New Home

**Part Two – Chapter 7: A New Home**

"You look beautiful, Jen," complimented Kylie. She was fixing her Jen's hair by braiding two strands of hair from the front and putting them together in the back. They were right in front of a mirror to see too.

"Thanks," Jen said softly. She was wearing a purple dress that you can see the tattoo on her chest but also in a wheelchair. Everyone eventually knew about the Heart inside her. Jen wasn't completely healed yet because she was wounded into her soul too. The healers tried their best for two weeks healing her while she stayed over at Kylie's house. However, she was still physically and mentally disabled. She had no cast on. But she looked mostly depressed and pale. The others were either back at their own home or in the Dream World during the two weeks. Now, they were waiting for Jen and Kylie to come back to the Dream World.

Kylie finished her hair and kneeled right by Jen. "Hey, are you doing alright?"

Jen looked down after seeing herself in the mirror. "I'm fine." It didn't sound like she was and Kylie knew.

She put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you ready to go to the Dream World? They're waiting for us."

"I'm ready," she replied as she continued to look down. Kylie made a portal from the Heart of Dreams and strolled Jen to there.

When they arrive, they immediately saw the others. They were in front of a memorial that was fogged up. "Hey Jen!" exclaimed Nick. Jen looked up and smiled a little.

"Hi."

"Glad you came. We're ready for the ceremony," he said. They invited Jen to a ceremony that was going to honor her and Kylie. But Jen didn't know that.

"What's with the fog?" asked Kylie.

"For the finale," replied Peter. He walked up to the podium that wasn't covered in the fog and spoke, "We gathered here today to honor the two brave Gatekeeper Guardians who helped the most in the final battle of Phobos. Though we don't know when the gate will open again, but we do know that it won't open till another hundred years. The Oblivion Gate has two Heart powers to hold it off. Some members have went on an expedition of the Dream World and found out that there are societies here. We're not alone. They can be future Gatekeeper Guardians since the gate is in this world. We can make this world into a better place to help the real world.

Now, we're start off by talking about Kylie." Peter looked at her and she smiled back. "A former quintessence leader, Kylie has led a team before to victory for her final battle with Phobos. She learned that sacrifices had to be made in order to win. After some years, her job was still not done yet. She helped Jen's second team when Jen's first team turned evil. Also, she helped Jen get her powers back. Lastly, she joined with the rest of us to defeat Phobos in the Dream World. Kylie's great leadership was shown by her quick, decisive skills and confidence. Without her, we wouldn't be here. So thank you, Kylie." Peter had finished his part and walked off the stage.

Kylie hugged him and said, "No problem. I'm glad to help everyone." Peter blushed and hugged back. The two went to the group, and it was Alan's turn. Peter and Alan were the main speakers who set up the event.

"Of course, we can't forget about Jen, the Guardiankeeper, and the quintessence leader twice. With her first team, she had a difficult time from what I heard. She was still learning the ropes. Then for her second team, she might've gotten a little over-hand with being the leader again but we had great teamwork. I think the most important parts of her honor is her sacrifices the way she dealt with her sufferings. She had to see her boyfriend die but thankfully revived back, was killed by one of the daughters of darkness, lost her powers by Trevor, and almost killed again and disappeared by Phobos." Jen didn't realize she had to go through all that. She raised her eyebrows but kept a straight face. Alan continued, "But all of that finally sealed Phobos away for a long time. Now she is one with the Kandrakar Heart. She deserves to be the new council. All in favor say 'Aye.'" Everyone said Aye. Jen looked at them. She felt so flattered.

Alan cleared the fog away for everyone to see the memorials. There was two of them, one for each to Kylie and Jen. There was also statues of them. Kylie dropped her jaw. She was so surprised.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are the best!" she exclaimed. Jen saw everything too. Her eyes opened wider. She didn't say anything but she felt like Kylie on the inside.

Nick wrapped his arms around Jen from the back of her neck. "Hope you like our new home in the Dream World." He then gave her a kiss. Some of the guys lit up some fireworks too. Everyone looked up to see the sparkling fireworks in the night sky. After a while, Jen cried out a tear from her eye.


	8. Recovery

**Chapter 8: Recovery**

In a dark room with candles lit up, Jen was meditating at the center while three healing dragons orbited her. Austin, Will, and Peter were continuing to heal her but in the Dream World now. Every day at noon for about 30 minutes, Jen would get healed by them. The dragons would know when she was fully recovered when they went back to their host healer by themselves. But every time so far, the three firebenders needed to stop the dragons.

Thirty minutes had past. The firebenders forced the healing dragons to return. Austin grabbed her wheelchair to her. She tried to stand up and sit on it. He took her to a training room where she was learnt how to walk steady again. Since last week, Nick, Kylie, and a healer would help Jen. She could already feel her legs again when walking. There were short parallel bars as well. The healer would make sure she wouldn't get hurt while Nick and Kylie gave her encouragement. Jen was supposed to walk the length of the bars with Nick at the end where he can hold her when she finished. This time, she was able to move a lot swifter and like she was walking normally.

"You're basically walking now, Jen!" exclaimed Kylie. Jen smiled and walked across to hug Nick.

"I knew sooner or later you'll be able to do it," he said. "Guess you won't be needing the wheelchair anymore."

Jen looked back at it, "Nope!"

Peter was there at the time to see as well, "Good job, Jen."

She turned around to see him, "Thanks."

"Can't wait to see you bend all the elements again," said Kylie.

"That won't be for a while," she replied. "I still have my powers. I just need to awaken them again somehow."

They all walked out of the training room. Nick still helped Jen walk. All of the guardians kept their battle suits on. Even though Jen had wings to fly, her wings still had no strength. Jen asked Nick to take her to the Heart of Dreams. They kept the Heart inside a crystal monument. The guardians created some force field around it that only the three teams could get in. Also, as long as the Heart of Dreams was in the monument, then the guardians could transform or not anytime they wanted without the need for a leader to say the words. But no one wanted to untransform because of their wings and powers. The only times they would were when they were sleeping, taking a shower, etc.

Jen, Nick, Kylie, and Peter went to the crystal monument. After crossing the force field, they needed people to activate the five elements to open the chamber. Luckily, Packard and Kyle were just walking around. Kylie told them to help them open the chamber for Jen. They followed and help activate it. Once the huge door opened, Jen told them to stay outside. She wanted to see it alone. So they waited for her outside. As Jen went in, she saw the Heart of Dreams levitating itself in the middle. The crystal walls weren't even close to being as bright as the Heart. When she walked closer, the tattoo on her chest glowed as well.

Jen began to talk to the five-pointed star crystal, "I'm supposed to be the new council. But I don't want to be. What kind of council would I make? I mean, look at me. Kylie would make a better council than me. I hope she becomes a Guardiankeeper too. The others told us that they found native guardians who lived in the Dream World. Maybe I can find some potential there. Not that I don't want to stay here, but I feel like it's my destiny. I'll come back some day. This journey will show my true strength and might make me more powerful. This world is my home anyways. I still need to make some adjustments to the rules that the previous council made before I leave." Jen touched the Heart of Dreams which shined even brighter with her tattoo. "We're connected in a way. I won't disappoint you, Gatekeeper Guardians."

Peter was leaning against the wall, "What's taking her so long?"

"Be patient," Kylie said back. Peter rolled his eyes. Then the door opened and Jen came out.

"Took you long enough," Peter said. Jen ignored what he said.

By midnight, everyone was asleep except for Jen. She left a note for Nick and kissed him. Then went to Kylie's room to see her before she left. She walked to the council's control room and changed some rules. There were a lot of codes that can cause a lot of mistakes easily if not carefully typed. Jen just learned about them but didn't fully mastered them. But it was now or never. She finished typing and left with another note for the whole teams to read in the council's main office. Before Jen walked to the far lands, she looked back and said, "Goodbye Guardians. I'll return someday." The rules that she wanted to change were keeping the time zones same as Earth (Earth's time was faster than the Dream World) and giving the guardians the ability to teleport to back to Earth whenever they want without using the Heart. But what she actually changed was giving the three teams immortality in the Dream World and not age anymore from what they look like now.

When Nick woke up, he saw the note that Jen left just for him. It was a break up note and saying that she left. Tears flowed out of his eyes. He didn't understand though. Why at such a random time? The note explained how he didn't do anything wrong. She didn't want to give him any pain of missing her too much for a long time. But Nick didn't care about that. He would still love her no matter what.

Kylie also woke up. When she finished brushing her teeth and getting ready, she went to Jen's room. She knocked on her door but no response. Kylie opened the door and saw that she wasn't there. She thought she was already outside doing something. Alan saw her as he walked outside.

"Good morning, Kylie," he said.

"Morning! Did you see Jen anywhere?" she asked.

"No, I haven't. She seemed fine yesterday. Is she not in her room?"

"I already checked. She wasn't there. I was going to the council's office to look."

"I'll come with." They went to the office and saw a note on the desk. They both read it and were in shock.

"No, this can't be," Alan said in a shaky voice. Kylie was covering her mouth and tried to keep calm.

"We have to tell the others," she said. They both ran out and saw most of the other guardians outside. They also read the note and were surprised. Soon, all of them saw it. Nick was still really sad. So were others. But Kylie tried to keep her optimism.

"We can't mourn over this anymore! Jen expects us to keep this place in control and balanced. We have to protect the Dream World from chaos." She put her hand in the middle. The rest soon joined in. When they released, they shouted, "Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!"

20 years have past. During those years, the teams noticed that they haven't aged at all. When they went to the control room, they saw the added rules. None of them knew how to change it but understood why now they didn't look old. They supposed that Jen must've done something before she left. The guardians did meet up with native guardians. Somehow, they knew about the story of how the Oblivion Gate formed. They also knew about the chosen guardians who seals Phobos. Not too long after Jen's departure, Peter proposed to Kylie. Fortunately, she did like him back a lot so she said yes. They had a wedding and were happy with each other.

Kylie's team seemed to be interested in looking for a job in the native areas. They thought that they wouldn't need much people to look over Area 5 which was what the natives called their place.

After 10 years though, Jen's first team were worried at why Jen still haven't returned. They decided to split up to look for her throughout the Dream World but come back soon. Kylie didn't think it was a good idea to split up or bother to look for her since she promised to return. But Nick still wanted to look for her and the other three, Will, Packard, and Sam, wanted the adventure. However, they haven't came back for ten years so far.

All was left in Area 5 were Kylie and Jen's second team. The twenty years have changed the teams. Kylie's team have somehow forgotten about the Gatekeeper Guardians and focused on their jobs. Jen's first team were missing. Now, her second team were losing hope. Kylie tried her best to keep that light of hope shining. Sometimes they would travel but always together. It turned out that the natives soon thought of the story of the Oblivion Gate as a myth. They didn't believe in the Hearts, the chosen guardians, or the Guardiankeeper. They believed there was a Guardian Princess who mastered all the elements and saved the Dream World from chaos. Even Kylie's team believed in that. Whoever didn't go with the beliefs was going to get beaten up. So the Kylie and the team decided not to go the native areas.

Kylie and Peter were right in front of the Heart of Dreams. She was trying not to cry while hugging him, "Everything changed. I didn't know it would happen like this."

Peter hugged her back, "I know. A lot things happened that we didn't want."

"I miss Jen."

"So do I. But she'll come back."

"I hope." The Heart of Dreams sparkled while they left the monument.


	9. Giru

**Chapter 9: Giru**

During the 20 years, Jen has been traveling far in the Dream World. More than half of the journey, she tried to recover herself without any healers. She was physically recovered, so she could run, do flips, and fly. However, her bending skills were still low. She cut her hair up to her shoulder and changed her outfit to a native earthbender clothes so nobody would recognize her. The clothes were a green tank top and pants. She added a leather vest and boots for her own style. She chose an earthbender clothes because she favored earthbending and metalbending more than the rest. Earthbending also symbolized courage and strength. In the Dream World, the girls weren't all quintessence guardians. The boys could also have lightning power too. But no one was a Guardiankeeper besides Jen. She realized that no one used their secondary powers either. Then she noticed that the secondary powers were only given to the chosen guardians.

Throughout the years, Jen could tell that she wasn't aging and just looked the same as before. She thought she might've put in the wrong codes to the system. Well, at least she would still see her friends' appearance like before when she comes back. She couldn't go back to Area 5 because her friends would sense her and that she forgot how to. But she was going to figure out a way once she was back to normal. No one could get into the system except for the council. The room can tell if he or she was one so Jen can only be in there.

Jen wasn't always in the jungle. Sometimes she would go to different towns to look around. It seemed like the Industrial Times when factories were built and technology was forming. But most of the villages had stone houses with people selling merchandise outside. Jen eavesdropped on people who talked about Area 5. She heard that they knew about them and how the story was now a myth. She did hear about a Guardian Princess. The princess was the master of all elements and defeated the King of Chaos with some allies. It made her feel really annoyed because they just remembered her and not anyone else like Kylie. But she couldn't change their way of thinking now. Also, she didn't know that Kylie's team left to get jobs and her first team were searching for her but gone missing.

Initially, Jen didn't have any money to start off. So after years of surviving in the jungle, she found a town that had an arena that earthbenders battled. The players could earn money too whether you won or lost but winning was mostly important. Jen decided to try it out. Maybe it can help her bending skills.

 _Bam! Boom!_ Two huge rocks crashed to Jen. Fighting for a while already, Jen was in the arena facing another opponent who was an above average earthbender. The fighting zone is circular but small. Jen got up and yelled back, "Is that all you got?!" The opponent created a wave on the ground that rolled the rocks towards Jen. She created a blockade for her but the other earthbender surfed on the wall around Jen and attacked from the back. She slammed her body onto her blockade wall. Jen was already beaten up badly. She tried to get up but fell back down. She had lost.

When everyone left that night, Jen and the owner of the arena were the only ones left in it. He gave her the money of 20 bits which is the same value of 20 dollars. With a bruised eye and arms, Jen started to leave the arena. While she walked, the owner said, "Hey, you look familiar. Like the Guardian Princess in the pictures."

Jen turned around, "I get that a lot."

"No one including me dares to go to Area 5. But I believe in the myth. Do you think she's there?"

"I don't know. If you had the courage, you would've found out yourself." Then she left. She used most of her money to get a healer to heal her bruises. Afterwards, she went back to the jungle where she made her own little tree house. As she walked back, blue fire spread around her in a circle. Stunned, Jen put a hand in front of her to block the bright fire. The fire was going to spread through the jungle if she didn't do something. There's was no water nearby either. She was about to panic until her tattoo on her chest glowed. Water came out of her hand, putting out the fire. She was surprised but continue to put out the fire with both of her hands.

When the fire was gone, Jen looked around. It wasn't a natural wildfire. Someone had to be there. They already saw an "earthbender" waterbend too. "Show yourself!"

A man with a red and blue gi came flying down. He also had one side of his face covered from his black hair. "I knew I would find you eventually, Guardiankeeper."

He looked familiar to Jen. "You were the guy who brought the poison in when I was tied up!" She got into her fighting position.

"I was but Phobos brainwashed me so I had to obey his orders. Now since you sealed him to the gate, I'm free."

Jen took a closer look at him. His eyes weren't red like before. They were blue like the blue fire he spread. But she couldn't trust him yet. "How are you still the same appearance as 20 years ago?"

"Phobos gave me a potion of youth. I know you accidentally gave your friends immortality as well. I mean how did you mess up so much with the coding to give them immortality! Wow."

Jen got more suspicious, "Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"My name is Kenny. I was one of the past chosen guardians like you. I'm a firebender. For the past twenty years, I've been trying to find you so I can help you get your bending skills back. I know Packard wouldn't be able to get all the poison out. It got into your soul as well and I know a way to get it all out."

Jen thought Packard got all the poison out though. No wonder she couldn't get any better in her bending. "How?"

"You need to train with me. By the time you can fight to your max, you can only get the poison out from yourself. I can't get the poison out from you. But you have to trust me."

"What do you get out of this?" Jen still had a lot of questions.

"I don't need anything back. I feel honored to work with a Guardiankeeper."

Jen put her hands down. She didn't know if she can trust him yet but he could help her train and get the rest of the poison out. "I'll think about it."

"I'll meet you back here in a week then. Just to let you know, I know the way back to Area 5 and the conditions of your friends."

"How are they?!" she asked right away.

"Well, Kylie's team went to the cities and got some amnesia. Your first team left to find you but haven't come back. Kylie and your second team are the only ones left in the area." Jen dropped down to her knees. She felt like it was her fault that the teams fell apart. Kenny walked away and said, "We'll meet again, Guardiankeeper." Then he left into the darkness.

Jen returned back to her tree house. She saw a white ball on her bed. When she picked it up, it came to life and started to float with a red laser eye. Jen screamed and fell back.

It talked in a regular human male voice, "Hello Guardiankeeper Jen. My name is Giru. The past council created me that if he were to ever die, then I would come out and help the current guardians. However, I wasn't fully complete yet so that's why I had to stay in the secret lab until the auto-machines finished building me. But I finally found you."

Jen got up and came closer to Giru, "Uhh, okay. So what are you here for?"

"I have some part of the past guardians' souls in me. I'm here to guide you or be like a sidekick." If it had a mouth, it would've been smiling innocently.

"Oh, uhm. Thanks but I don't need any help. I think Kylie can use your assistance though."

"Aw, but I want to be with the Guardiankeeper."

"And I'm supposed to believe that you have the past guardians' souls in you who acts like child?" she raised her eyebrow.

Giru giggled, "Anyways, I'll go back after spending a few days with you."

"Fine," Jen was preparing to go to bed. "Do you have any powers?"

"No powers but I have a lot of tools in me," he spawned out his two arms and a scissor.

"You have arms too?"

"Yeah and legs," he showed his tiny robot legs.

"Cool, you might be useful then," she got into her bed and closed her eyes.

Giru landed on her stomach. "Wait! Can you tell a bedtime story to me?"

Annoyed, Jen opened her eyes and looked straight at Giru, "Are you serious?"

"I want to know about the myth that people are talking about recently. Can you tell me how the three teams became the chosen ones and how they ended up here?"

Jen sat up and smiled, "That's going to take more than one night to tell the whole thing. But alright."

"Yay!"

Jen looked outside and said, "It all started at a basketball game. Kylie was dribbling the ball to make the final winning shot…"

(For the readers who didn't read the first book yet of Gatekeeper Guardians, the basketball game reference was from the first scene of the first book.)


	10. Epilogue - The Future

**Chapter 10: Epilogue – The Future**

June 17, 2015 (Earth Time)

Dear Diary,

It's been 20 years since we defeated Phobos. We don't know when the Oblivion Gate will open but it won't for a long time. It will take all fourteen of us to seal him back. But my team went to the cities and Jen's first team haven't come back yet for ten years. I only have her second team with me. I feel really happy that Peter and I got married. We might not have a kid yet until we figure out how the Dream World works and know if it's safe to have one. Jen gave us immortality and youth. We're like gods now!

Speaking of Jen, she also hasn't returned for 20 years. I hope she's safe especially knowing that she wasn't fully healed. But I bet she knows what she's doing. I don't know if she heard that the story of us turned into a myth. This Guardian Princess that the villagers talk about is Jen. She does seem like a princess. But Peter and Alan said that I should pretend to be the Guardian Princess to help keep Jen's reputation and to potentially tell the villagers that the myth is true. They also said that Phobos will spawn more creatures through the gate to attack the Dream World. That means I have to learn to be a Guardiankeeper! That seems cool but I don't want to take Jen's identity. What would she think if she knew that I did?

I will still keep balance in this world. The future lies ahead for all of us. Gatekeeper Guardians Unite!

~Kylie D.

 **The End**

Theme Song: "Dragon Soul" by Takayoshi Tanimoto

Ending Song: "Chala Head Chala" by FLOW

Other songs in this book: "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins, "Hero" by FLOW

This is the end of this series Gatekeeper Guardians. There will be a second series to this. So please follow, favorite, or review!


End file.
